a escolhida
by hakufu-beh
Summary: uma garota escolhida pelo demonio, apresionada depois de anos se liberta....er...só lendo... má em resumos..XD
1. Chapter 1

oiiii!! fiz mais uma fic espero que gostem...

cap.1

numa noite escura onde só a lua iluminava, numa aldeia um choro de uma criança era ouvido, este vinha de uma cabana

-é uma menima!! - dizia uma mulher de cabelos brancos longos e de olhos negros que sorria com a menina ao colo ate que este morre por ver que nas costas da menina havia uma tatuagem que representava o demonio - por deus!!

-o que foi? - perguntara uma mulher de cabelos e olhos castanhos

-ela..é a escolhida do demonio...deve ser morta!ou presa na masmorra!

-NAO!! - gritara a mulher de olhos castanhos, esta se encontrava com os olhos arregalados - eu a quero a mesma, a amarei. - sorriu triste

-mas ela ira te matar!

-ela nao necessita de saber que realmente é...me da ela - ergue os braços a espera da menina que lhe é dada contra a vontade - kagome..vai ser seu nome - sorriu beijando a testa da criança

5 anos depois

-MAMAE!! - corria uma menina de cabelos negros que chegavam a meio das suas costas e de olhos vermelhos, estes bastante expressivos

-kagome...o que foi? - a abraçou sorrindo

-olha..o que eu consigo fazer!! - se afastou e esticou as maos nestas fogo se fez e ganhou forma de um cavalo que cavalgava livremente, a mae desta a olhava assustada enquanto kagome sorria enquanto observava o que fizera

-PARA!! - com o susto o fogo como se ganhasse vida propria rodeia kagome as surpreendendo - voce nao pode fazer isso nunca mais...esta ouvindo?? nunca MAIS!! - tentou bater nesta inutilmente e acabando por se queimar

-nao adianta...eu ja o vi, ela ira para onde pertence e voce ao me vai impedir como da ultima vez - falara uma mulher de cabelos brancos e olhos negros, sem aviso fez um mantra, este foi na direcçao de kagome passando pela barreirra de fogo e prendendo kagome, esta fez uns sinais e da terra surgiu uma masmorra esta feita de ouro, esta se abriu e logo um demonio saiu de la, este pegou kagome ao colo e a levou para dentro a prendendo lá logo a masmorra antes dourada se tornara negra o demonio saiu o portao da masmorra se fechou, o demonio de fundiu com a mesma, a mulher fez mais uns sinais e a masmorra era engolida pela terra fazendo os gritos e o choro de kagome serem abafados

-minha filha... - sussurrou com sofrimento

-ela esta onde pertence...vamos embora. - pegou na mao desta e a tirou dali, nos olhos desta se via lagrimas de sofrimento por ver sua filha desaparecer daquele mundo...

continua...

espero que tenham gostado e que mandem muuuiiiitasss reviews

bjosss


	2. Chapter 2

Cap.2

12 Anos depois, num local obscuro e sujo se encontrava uma garota de cabelos negros se encontrava presa e de olhos fechados enquanto ouvia umas vozes vindas do nada

-já esta na hora... – 1 voz

-estas pronta...-2 voz

-liberta-te...se livre – 3 voz

-destrói todos os que odeias – 4 voz, a garota abriu os olhos revelando que estes eram vermelhos – que odeias?

-todos...os matarei... – fogo a rodeou, raios surgiam do nada partindo as correntes que a prendiam, esta caiu ao chão, logo se levantando e caminhando até ao portão colocou uma mão neste - me..vingarei! - Uma explosão se fez e o portão se abriu, fez um sinal com as mãos fazendo a terra levar mais uma vez a masmorra para cima, olhou tudo, vento se fez, fazendo o cabelos negro que agora chegara até ao joelhos voarem levemente – onde ela esta... - Começou a caminhar, sua franja longa lhe cobria os olhos, os aldeões a olhavam com curiosidade, medo, surpresa, os ignorando continuou seu caminho ate chegar a uma cabana velha, entrou nesta encontrando uma mulher de cabelos e olhos castanhos que a olhava com surpresa

-ka.kagome... - seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, se levantou e a abraçou - milha filha - sussurrou no ouvido desta, kagome estriou os olhos

-você...não é mais milha mãe...- após isso a cortou ao meio, sendo suja pelo sangue, sentiu uma presença e se virou para onde esta se encontrava

-você...como escapou? - Falou uma mulher de cabelos brancos e olhos negros, kagome caminhou ate esta lentamente sua franja escondia seus olhos frios, a mulher desesperada fez um mantra contra kagome, o que falhou desta vez, assim que kagome se encontrava frente a frente com esta...

-morra... – dito isso atravessou o peito desta com suas garras e arrancando o coração desta, logo saiu dali deixando 2 corpos mortos lá dentro, caminhou até outra cabana onde entrou encontrando armas, roupas, armaduras peou em algumas e saiu, os aldeões a viram coberta de sangue e começaram a gritar, kagome num só movimento com uma mão os queimou, caminhou ate um riacho onde tomou um banho e vestiu suas novas roupas estas eram constituídas por um top e uma mini saia negra, botas que chegavam aos seus joelhos negra e uma armadura da mesma cor, voltou para perto da masmorra, assim que chegou um demónio completamente tapado por uma capa negra sai desta trazendo consigo uma katana maligna a qual kagome a pegara e colocara na sua cintura, o demónio mudou de forma para um lobo negro de olhos vermelhos, kagome olha a floresta á sua frente a caminha em direcção a esta adentrando e desaparecendo na mesma na companhia do lobo

continua...

oi!!

espero que tenham gostando...bom eu queria saber se alguem queriria revisar as minhas fics(todas) se poder claro nem que seja só uma

quem tiver interessado que me mande uma review dizendo isso e qual a historia que gostaria de revisar...obrigada

bjosss


	3. Chapter 3

Cap.3

Kagome caminhou, ate chegar a um lago, se sentou numa pedra e fintava o lago com um pouco de interesse

-temos de ir. - Falara alguém atrás de si, se virou e encontrou um homem coberto por uma capa negra - quanto mais rápido melhor... - Esta suspirou e se virou novamente para o lago

-hai..

-vou buscar algo para que possa comer. - Dizendo isso desapareceu em fumaça, kagome fechou os olhos e ao faze-lo uma visão de um castelo onde corpos mortos o rodeavam de longe, o mundo onde este se encontrava era sombrio, kagome sabia onde era aquilo..o inferno...á sua frente lhe apareceu um demónio este tinha cabelo prateado e olhos dourados frios, possuía marcas nas bochechas e uma meia lua na testa, abriu os olhos e aquela imagem desapareceu, mas dando lugar á imagem do homem coberto - aqui esta.. - Estendendo-lhe frutas, esta se levantou

-não.. - Se virou e continuou o seu caminho, este deixou cair as frutas ao lago foi para terra e se transformou em lobo e a segue

Em outro lugar

Um demónio de cabelos prateados e olhos dourados que possuía um par de orelhas de cachorro na cabeça (pensavam que era quem??...XD), se encontrava de olhos fechados até que os abriu e sorriu abertamente

-com essa cara não enganas ninguém. - Este fintou a porta e nesta apareceu uma garota

-sango...ela esta a voltar.. - Sango possuía cabelo negro e olhos verdes

-é eu sei...poderosa ela.. - Este concordou - tome cuidado inuyasha.. - Logo desapareceu em fumaça

-"Ela vai ser minha..." - pensava inuyasha com um sorriso, a noite chegou e kagome chegara a um lago onde a lua reflectia no mesmo, esta foi ate á margem deste e mergulhou a sua mão naqueles aguas, ao ouvir um ruído vindo de um arbusto se levanta e finta o tal arbusto, de lá saiu um humano com uma lança na mão esquerda e na direita uma espada

-VA PARA O INFERNO! - Falara o humano avançando para kagome que fintou a lua e logo voltou o seu olhar para o humano e em um movimento este se encontrava cortado ao meio e kagome com sua espada na mão coberta de sangue, este sendo o do humano

-não se preocupe...em breve estarei lá... - sussurrou fintando aquele corpo sem vida

-minha senhora... - ouviu uma voz desconhecida atrás de si se virou e encontrou uma mulher de cabelos vermelhos e olhos negros esta possuía um par de asas de morcego mostrando ser um demónio, kagome concordou logo fogo a rodeou, fechou os olhos, logo 2 asas longas e negras lhe apareceram nas costas, disse umas palavras na linguagem demoníaca fazendo o sangue do humano que fora morto antes rastejar até a frente desta logo pegando fogo, um portal se abriu e se levantou até a uma altura bastante alta do solo, kagome abriu os olhos e encontrando á sua frente o seu companheiro de viajem que a olhava, fintou o portal e vendo ao lado deste a mulher que apontava para o portal com um sorriso - minha senhora... - Kagome levantou voo e só parou quando se encontrava frente a frente com o portal tendo a visão do que se encontrava ali...

continua...


	4. Chapter 4

cap.4

dentro do portal se encontrava um castelo onde corpos mortos o rodeavam de longe aquele local era sombriu assim como mostrou a sua visao anterior, sentiu-se ser empurrada de leve olhou para tras encontrando o demonio coberto com a capa negra e com um par de asas de morcego longas concordou e entrou naquele mundo estes a imitaram, logo o portal se fechou e almas com o cheiro a medo, desespero avançavam contra eles com algumas armas, kagome passou por elas e estas se desentregaram, voou até ao castelo onde pousou calmamente naquele solo quente, o demonio e a mulher fizeram o mesmo, kagome olhava aquele mundo com atençao até que olha para a entrada do castelo encontrando 6 demonios um deles era o demonio da sua visao, um de cabelos negros e olhos vermelhos se aproximou desta com um sorriso e de braços abertos pronto para abraça-la mas assim que mal tocou nela uma barreira se formou á sua volta fazendo este expelido um pouco para longe, o demonio a olhou um pouco irritado, olhar que foi ignorado por kagome, este voltou a sorrir

-nao se lenbra de mim? - esta levantou um pouco a cabeça e este sorriu - eu estive com voce em criança...te ensinei esse truque ... - levantou sua mao direita e nesta fogo se fez que ganhou forma de um cavalo que cavalgava livremente, kagome arregalou um pouco os olhos e a barreira se desfez, o demonio se aproximou novamente e a abraçou nao sendo correspondido, logo a largou e se virou para os outros 5 demonios - esta aqui e minha escolhida e herdeira.. - os demonios deram um sorriso, o demonio a pegou pelos ombros e a levou para perto dos mesmos - este é inutaishou, inuyasha, miroku,sango, rin eu sou... - este é cortado por kagome

-naraku...- disse o olhando fria, este concordou e a levou para dentro do castelo, só que parou ao perceber que eram perceguidos se virou e encontrou o lobo negro

-fique ai, voce nao é necessario.. - kagome se soltou deste e fintou o lobo como se o chamasse, este logo foi para o lado de kagome, naraku suspirou derrotado - tudo bem...como voce quiser.. - e seguiram para dentro

-nossa...como diziam os deuses..ela é uma deusa de tanta beleza! - falou miroku, este tinha cabelo negros preso em um pequeno rabo de cabalo e olhos azuis escuro

-hentai... - sussurrou sango com uma veia na cabeça, esta possuia cabelo castanho e olhos verdes

-cala a boca miroku! ela é..mas é minha.. - falou inuyasha sorrindo

-inuyasha..ela ainda nao é sua! - disse inutaishou negando com a cabeça

-AINDA...mas vai ser... - sorriu fintando o caminho feito por kagome e naraku

-vai dar confusao.. - sussurrou rin saindo dali, esta tinha cabelo negro e olhos da mesma cor, o olhar desta era triste

continua...


	5. Chapter 5

cap.5

kagome agora se encontrava num quarto grandioso e belo, esta caminhou até á janela e ficou ali a observar aquele mundo em que estava destinada perdida em seus pensamentos nao notou que em baixo da sua janela se encontrava um demonio de cabelos negros e olhos azuis

-miroku... - este encara a pessoa que o chamara e encontra inuyasha, da um sorriso amarelo

-ola..inuyasha..

-nem pense se aproximar dela...ela é minha...

-inuyasha, ela ainda nao é sua... - e desaparece deixando inuyasha irritado

-baka... - finta kagome que se encontrava agora o encarando com frieza, sorriu e logo asas de morcego lhe apareceram e voou até á janela de kagome ficando frente a frente com esta - oi! - esta virou o rosto e saiu de perto da janela, este deu um sorriso e entrou no quarto desta que logo o olhou com raiva e o fez ir contra a parede

-saia...

-porque? - se levantou e se aproximou desta que fez inuyasha ir novamente contra a parede

-vá embora...- uma energia envolveu inuyasha o pegando de surpresa, o levitou e o colocou fora do quarto pela janela, este tenta se mover mas nao o consegue fazer, tenta falar algo e falha, quando se encontrava longe da janela a energia desaparece o fazendo cair de bunda no chao

-mas que raio...

-shuahsau...nao conseguiu escapar dela... - se virou para o ser que o cortara e encontra naraku a olhor a janela de kagome - ela é mais forte do que eu pensava. - e desaparece em fumaça deixando um inuyasha irritado para tras, kagome se encontrava agora deitada na sua cama e fintava o tecto até que seu olhar foi desviado para a porta assim que ouviu um batida, fez um movimento com uma mao e a porta se abriu revelando uma sango sorridente que entra e se senta ao lado de kagome que a olha com os olhos estreitos fazendo a mesma se levantar

-desculpa... - fez um movimento com uma mao fazendo uma cadeira aparecer, esta se senta na cadeira e fica a fintar kagome - preciso de falar com voce..kagome...

continua...


	6. Chapter 6

cap.6

Kagome encarava sango indiferente e fria

-Kagome...Você sabe porque foi a escolhida?

-...

-Hum..Parece que não, eu vou contar para você...

-Ela não precisa que lhe conte nada. - Disse uma voz atrás desta a cortando, sango olhou para traz encontrando um demónio completamente coberto com uma capa negra.

-Quem é você? – Perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

-Um servo da minha princesa...- encarou Kagome que se encontrava de cabeça baixa.

-sendo assim..Porque que ela não necessita de saber? – Perguntou depois de considerar ele ser um mero servo de Kagome.

-Porque ela já o sabe. - Falou frio

-Que? – arregalou os olhos enquanto fintava Kagome.

-E a minha princesa não ira se casar se é isso que queria saber... - Esta concordou e se levantou fazendo a cadeira de desaparecer em fumaça.

-Então...vou embora...xauzinho. – e desapareceu, Kagome se levantou e caminhou até ao demónio que a abraçou lentamente assim como muitas outras vezes, esta só lhe permitia que fosse ele a abraça-la, já que este era o único que nunca a abandonou, esta corresponde ao abraço fechando os olhos enquanto o mesmo acariciava o seu cabelo negro - Minha princesa... – sussurrou no seu ouvido, este a fintava frio mas quem o observasse com atenção via que no olhar deste continha um pouco de carinho, Chin ao olhar aqueles olhos vermelhos lhe fez lembrar do dia que se viram pela primeira vez.

Flash-back

Um lobo negro se encontrava acorrentado a um canto escuro daquela masmorra onde o ar puro não existia, se encontra ali á vários séculos e sozinho o que no fundo lhe agradava pois era sinal que a sua princesa ainda não fora descoberta e que assim podia se tornar talvez um anjo mesmo sendo a filha doe um demónio como naraku, sabia que se ela ai fosse parar a sua pureza e sua inocência iriam morrer e ia dar lugar á tristeza e ao ódio, saiu dos seus pensamentos ao notar que a luz do sol entrava pelas pequenas e sujas janelas, ar puro entrava ali tirando o cheiro de cadáveres que ali existiu, saiu dos seus pensamentos assim que ouviu um barulho, encarou o portão que se abria na sua frente, assim que se encontrava aberto pode ver ali a sua princesa rodeada com fogo que provavelmente a protegia de algo mas presa por um mantra, olhou nos olhos desta notando que esses se encontravam marejados e muito assustados, sentiu uma presença ao seu lado e se virou vendo ali um demónio sendo iluminado pela luz do dia, o mesmo demónio que saia pelos portões que o mantinham fechado e pegar na sua princesa, sentiu uma vontade de ir ali e a tirar dos braços daquele demónio que iria ser um culpado do que iria acontecer á pureza da jovem princesa, o viu entrar com ela que gritava por socorro para sua mãe, mãe que a ignorava e não um musculo para a ajudar só ficava ali a ver a filha com um olhar de pena, sentiu ódio dessa por não fazer nada, encarou a sua princesa que agora era presa por correntes na parede de forma a ficar em cruz, esta continuava a chorar e a gritar igualmente por socorro, o demónio ignorando todo o escândalo que a pequena fazia saiu da masmorra fazendo os portões se fecharem, o ar puro voltava a morrer e a escuridão a reinar ali dentro, as horas se passaram e não se ouvia mais gritos nem choros, a fintou e a encontrou a finta-lo com curiosidade.

-Você...não devia estar preso.. - Ela disse com um sorriso triste, logo como por magia as correntes deste se abriram o libertando, o lobo se levantou e caminhou até á mesma que só o encarava, de lobo se formou em um homem totalmente coberto onde nem os olhos se viam, este a abraçou com delicadeza

-A princesa..também não...

-Princesa? - Perguntou curiosa

-Hai...Você não sabe? – Perguntou desconfiado se afastando para que pode-se encara-la.

-Não. - Sussurrou, foi ali que se apercebeu, ela se encontrava presa naquela maldita masmorra sem saber o porque disso, com um instinto protector decidiu contar toda a verdade.

Depois de 2 horas finalmente acabara de contar tudo.

-Entendo...Como te posso chamar? – Perguntou com pequenas lágrimas descendo pelo seu pequeno e delicado rosto e mesmo assim sorrindo, o agora homem ficou em silêncio por nuns momentos como se pensa-se em algo, depois disso suspirou derrotado.

-Como quiser... – diz com o rosto baixo, mesmo tendo a face coberta dava para ver perfeitamente quando o fazia, esta o encarou pensativa, depois de uns minutos deu um sorriso triste.

-Te chamarei de Chin.. – Disse agora com um sorriso mais alegre, enquanto Chin se mantinha calado.

-...

-Chin...Você…Também me vai abandonar? – Perguntou abaixando a cabeça em sinal de tristeza.

-Não... vou estar sempre com você. – Respondeu a abraçando mais forte desta vez.

-Que bom. - Esta sorriu com um pouco de alegria enquanto saboreava o calor do abraço do mesmo, não podendo corresponder, os anos se passaram e neles a alegria, pureza, inocência de Kagome iam morrendo aos poucos e ele presenciou a tudo, viu os olhos alegres e cheios de vida de Kagome se tornarem opacos, frios e sem sentimentos, mesmo acorrentada os seus poderes cresciam de dia para dia e Kagome com o tempo ia aprendendo a os utilizar até que chegou o dia que conseguiu se libertar para a felicidade de Chin.

Fim de flash-back

E agora..ali naquele inferno que poderia ser o céu se tudo aquilo não tivesse ocorrido se encontravam novamente abraçados com a diferença de agora kagome poder corresponder ao seu abraço calorosamente apesar da sua frieza.

continua...

Por favor leiam isso aquii…

Antes de ontem..XD

Eu publiquei este capitulo, e sinto muito e me desculpo do fundo do coração por ter tantos erros gramaticais, eu não tinha o Word, meu pc decidiu fazer uma revolução contra mim apagando todos os programas e até agora NÃO SEI O QUE PORQUE E O K HOUVE O.ó

Eu ontem consegui arranjar todos os programas novamente, e por uma review que recebi que me chamou a atenção para os erros gramaticais então decidi refazer o cap 6. Espero que esteja melhor que antes..é k eu não tenho uma BETA!! TT por isso tanto erro foi publicado.

Desculpem mesmo e obrigada pela atenção


	7. Chapter 7

Cap.7

Numa sala daquele castelo Inuyasha e Naraku se encontravam a conversar

-Ela sabe que ira casar comigo?

-Provavelmente sim... - suspirou – O lobo deve lhe ter dito.

-Entendo...Mas vai falar com ela na mesma?

-Hai...para saber a sua resposta.

-Ela tem que aceitar!

-Não a posso obrigar a tal coisa..

-Feh! Arranje maneira de a convencer. - Desaparece

-Inuyasha...Seu...Idiota! - Falava Naraku com raiva, no quarto de Kagome, esta acaba de adormecer abraçada a Chin que a pegara ao colo e a colocara na cama, logo se sentou no chão enquanto acariciava o rosto desta com delicadeza.

-Minha princesa...um dia iras saber a minha verdadeira história... - Pendeu sua cabeça para o lado adormecendo, horas se passaram e Kagome havia acordado, encarou Chin e se levantou, fez este levitar até á sua cama o deixando ali deitado, suspirou e desapareceu em uma fumaça, aparecendo novamente no pátio do castelo onde almas ansiavam um corpo que conseguisse aguentar suas almas sofridas. Se ergueram assim que Kagome pôs os pés no chão a atacando, esta só as fintou intensamente as fazendo evaporarem. Caminhou até meio do pátio fazendo um leve movimento de mãos, uma fumaça vermelha apareceu tomando forma de um balanço, este já formado Kagome se senta e o faz balançar um pouco, fechou os olhos sentindo o movimento do balanço enquanto viajava em algumas de suas memórias.

Flash-back

Uma menina de olhos vermelhos e de cabelos negros corria alegremente pela floresta onde pequenos pássaros cantavam, até que tropeça numa pedra acabando por cair, se sentou e fintou seu joelho vendo que este se encontrava ferido.

-Sangue... - Sussurrou já com lágrimas escorrendo pela sua face.

-Oi!? - Ouviu uma voz a fazendo levantar a cabeça e encontrar ali á sua frente um homem de cabelos longos negros e de olhos vermelhos - O que aconteceu? - Se ajoelhou e apontou para o joelho ferido.

-Eu...Cai.. - Este sorriu e colocou a sua mão no local ferido, assim que removeu sua mão do local, o machucado desaparecera - Como? -olhava o joelho espantada.

-Magia...Olha! - Levantou uma de suas mãos fazendo nessa fogo se formar e ganhar varias formas.

-UAU!! – Gritou com um certo brilho nos seus olhos vermelhos, o homem sorriu.

-Porque não..tentas? Também o podes fazer. – Perguntou a esta que de inicio hesitou mas, se encontrava tão maravilhada com a possibilidade de também o poder fazer que acabou por tentar, de inicio nada aparecera mas depois de uns breves minutos uma pequena chama que com o tempo se ia tornando uma grande chama apareceu na palma de sua mão e nela tomava umas pequenas formas. - Tens jeito. – Disse o homem com um grande sorriso enquanto esta fintava a sua mão com um sorriso alegre.

-Como é que eu consigo fazer isto? – Perguntou admirada com tal facto.

-O consegues fazer por ser a minha pequena escolhida. – Falou calmamente, acariciando o rosto desta.

-Sua escolhida? – Esta arregalou um pouco seus olhos com tal descoberta.

-Sim Kagome...

-Como sabe meu nome? Quem é você?

-Porque fui eu quem te pôs tal nome...Naraku...Teu pai. – Disse calmamente com um sorriso calmo no rosto, esta abriu a boca várias vezes tentando falar algo mas falhando em todas as tentativas e antes que essa conseguisse pronunciar algo Naraku desapareceu deixando no ar uma frase - o poder que tens ira te proteger como se tivesse via própria. - Esta se levantou e foi correndo para casa ansiosa para mostrar á sua mãe o que acabara de descobrir sobre si mesma

Fim de flash-back

Abriu os olhos lentamente, dando de cara com rin que sorria

-Oi!

-...

-Er...Sou Rin

-...

-Er...Sango me disse que você não ira se casar com inuyasha é verdade?

-hai! - Os olhos de Rin brilharam

-Que voz linda! – Falou Rin com as mãos juntas e de olhos cintilantes, Kagome a encarou fria. - Er…Desculpa? – Perguntou hesitante, Kagome vira o rosto para o lado enquanto se levanta fazendo sua criação evaporar em fumaça, logo ela própria desaparece da mesma maneira, Rin sorriu triste enquanto uma lágrima rolava pela sua face - olhar dela me lembra o Sesshy... – Sussurrou para o nada, ou assim o pensava.

-Ele desapareceu á muito...Melhor que o esqueça. – Falou um ser atrás dessa com uma voz firme, Rin se virou encontrando os olhos dourados que tanto lhe lembravam de sesshoumaru.

-Inuyasha..mas... – Sussurrou abaixando a cabeça.

-FEH! – Esse olhou para o céu e logo desapareceu a deixando sozinha.

continua...

Belle Lune´s : oi!! bem e vc? é eu to mesmo precisando, porem ainda nao percebo muito disso..XD

Nathy.villa : oii!! isso é bom to presicando mesmo, se sempre poder as revisar eu agradecia

carolzinha otaku: NAOOOO!! pode sair desse momento emozista..XD eu nao vou para de pstar nao, e vou tentar postar o mais rapido que poder jurroo

Mayuh: que bom k ta gostando


	8. Chapter 8

autora: estrelinha negra

beta: Belle Lune´s

Kagome caminhava pelos grandes corredores daquele castelo atenta a tudo. Até sentir uma presença atrás de si. Ela se virou e encontrou Naraku sorrindo.

- Preciso falar com você - ela concorda e vai até Naraku. Ele começa a caminhar na direção oposta. Naraku a guiou até a uma sala grandiosa, em que um par de asas de morcego se encontravam em uma parede. Kagome as olhava com interesse.

- Eram da minha outra escolhida... Kikyou... - Kagome o olhou - A energia continua intacta.

- É... Muito fraca... - sussurrou despertando a curiosidade de Naraku.

- Como? – Perguntou confuso.

- A energia dela... Era muito fraca – repetiu.

- Entendo – murmurou ele.

- Mas... Sobre o que quer falar comigo? – Perguntou voltando sua atenção para ele.

- Bom...Você já deve saber que está comprometida com Inuyasha, certo? – ela nada falou, só olhava-o friamente. Vendo que ela nada falaria continuou. - Como tal, tem que se casar com ele... E...

- Eu... Não vou me casar com ninguém... Kikyou pode ter se casado, mas isso aconteceu por ela ter sido fraca no amor... - ele arregalou os olhos. - Eu não sou ela... Não irei me casar – após falar isso ela desapareceu em uma nuvem de fumaça, deixando Naraku surpreendido com a sua reação.

- Sabes melhor do que eu pensava... Kikyou... Kikyou... Isto é culpa sua – sussurrou encarando o par de asas. Logo desapareceu, igualmente em uma nuvem de fumaça.

...

Kagome se dirigia para o seu quarto e, assim que chegou encontrou Chin. Ele estava de pé com os braços cruzados e com o olhar perdido no mundo de fora.

- Chin... Quem era kikyou? - Perguntou assim que entrou, chamando a atenção dele.

- Kikyou?... Ela era sua irmã por parte de pai... Você sabe que Naraku é seu...

- Pai... – completou, cortando-o. - Ela era fraca... Muito fraca - Chin se surpreendeu com o que kagome falara, mas não demonstrou. Sentou-se na cama, chamando-a com a mão esquerda para que ela se sentasse ao seu lado.

- Sim... – começou ele. - Ela aceitou se casar com Onigumo por amor, mas isso se tornou a sua ruína. Onigumo tinha a intenção de roubar os poderes dela assim que se casassem, mas ninguém soube disso – comentou já com a mão na cintura fina de Kagome.

- Então, ele acabou por conseguir o que tanto queria – Concluiu abraçada a Chin.

- Você aceitou se casar? – Perguntou frio, mas com um pouco de curiosidade.

- Não - ela se levantou e olhou para fora da janela. - Nunca me casaria... Com Inuyasha – sussurrou a última parte.

- Porque? – Perguntou curioso, fintando-a.

- Por que ele... Seria a minha ruína, mesmo não o amando – falou o encarando com seus olhos vermelhos opacos.

- Entendo – sussurrou.

- E Sesshoumaru? Você conhece? - ele arregalou os olhos ao escutar o nome.

- Onde ouviu esse nome? – perguntou mal-humorado.

- Rin... O mencionou - ele abaixou a cabeça - Você o conhecia? – perguntou sem o encarar. Ele abaixou um pouco a cabeça. - Não precisa me dizer nada – sentou-se na beira da janela, olhando para fora.

- Princesa... Você... Um dia descobrirá...

- A tua verdadeira verdade - completou o surpreendendo. Ele concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

...

Rin ainda no pátio encontrava-se sozinha, chorando, até que apareceu Sango e sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Rin... Pensando nele? – perguntou.

- Hai... Eu não consigo esquecer... Aquele... Dia... Com a Kikyou e o Sesshy – lembrou-se.

Flash-back

Um demônio de olhos dourados, frios, de cabelos prateados longos, e que possuía uma meia-lua na testa e marcas roxas no rosto, encontrava-se com as suas longas asas abertas e, com sua Toukingi em uma mão.

Ele olhava um demônio de cabelos e olhos castanhos, que se encontrava com uma garota de cabelos negros desmaiada nos braços. Eles se encontravam com uma luz em volta de si, enquanto Rin, Miroku, Inutaishou, Inuyasha e Sango se encontravam ali, juntos ao demônio de cabelos prateados. Todos armados.

- Largue-a Onigumo! - Falava Inuyasha com raiva na voz.

Ele riu.

- Nunca... Ela agora é minha! Afinal somos marido e mulher – ria maligno.

- Seu idiota. Ela vai acabar morrendo! - avisou o mais velho.

- Sesshoumaru... Isso não me interessa... Já tenho o que queria - dizendo isso, largou Kikyou no chão partindo para cima de Sesshoumaru com sua espada.

Eles lutavam sem parar. As espadas se chocavam, liberando uma grande energia sinistra. Enquanto isso, Inuyasha foi salvar Kikyou, e assim que a pegara no colo, uma luz invadiu aquele mundo, chamando a atenção de todos. Onigumo que o olhava, riu, logo dizendo.

- A próxima... Ira ser dele – a espada de Onigumo se desencostou da de Sesshoumaru, que aproveitando o deslize de Onigumo cravou-lhe a espada no coração, matando.

– Isto ainda não acabou!! – gritou com todas as suas forças, antes de uma luz branca aparecer e cercar aquele local, cegando a todos. Assim que a luz desapareceu, tanto Onigumo como Sesshoumaru desapareceram.

- Sesshoumaru!! – Rin gritou chorando - Onde ele está? – perguntava enquanto o procurava com o olhar. Sango se aproximou e colocou a mão no ombro da garota.

- Iremos encontrá-lo, não se preocupe - Rin concordou e a abraçou, chorando.

Fim do flash-back

- Mesmo sendo um demônio... Eu acho que o ... Amava - sussurrou a ultima palavra.

- É... Talvez exista um pouco de amor neste mundo das trevas - Sango falou triste, levantando-se. Pegou na mão de Rin. - Vamos - Rin concordou, e assim desapareceram em uma nuvem de fumaça.

continua...


	9. Chapter 9

Chin saíra do quarto de kagome e caminhava pelos corredores pensativo, logo voltou á realidade ao ouvir uma voz meio doce.

-Oi...você veio com Kagome né? - Este a olhou frio e concordou - Qual seu nome? Eu sou a Rin. - Disse sorrindo.

-Me chame como quiser. - Pelas frias palavras deste rin se lembrou de um demónio.

-Sesshy... - Sussurrou, este arregalou os olhos.

-Como? – Perguntou assustado.

-Ahn?..Nada não, deixa, como Kagome te chama?

-Chin... - Respondeu depois de uns momentos de silêncio, esta sorriu, logo apareceu Inuyasha atrás de Rin.

-Oi... - Esta olhou para trás e sorriu.

-Oi inuyasha...- Este olhou Chin como se quisesse descobrir algo.

-Onde esta minha Kagome? - Chin estriou os olhos.

-Ela não é sua! - Falou um pouco irritado, Inuyasha saiu de trás de Rin e se aproximou deste o pegando pela gola.

-Quem pensa que você é? - Disse inuyasha entre dentes

-O seu pior pesadelo se não se afastar de Kagome...... - Chin em um movimento rápido se livrou das mãos de Inuyasha e lhe mandou um soco o fazendo voar, durante o acto a capa que não permitia a visão do seu corpo nem de seu rosto inclinou um pouco na parte da cabeça mostrando um pouco de cabelo prateado alertando Rin que só os fintava, Chin ao notar o olhar de Rin desaparece.

-Sesshy...- Sussurrou Rin enquanto Inuyasha resmungava.

Continua….


	10. Chapter 10

Kagome se levanta lentamente ao ouvir passos que se direccionavam para o seu aposento, passando alguns segundos batidas á porta foram ouvidas, esta movimentou uma mão para o lado fazendo a mesma abrir e se dar de cara com uma garota de cabelos castanhos e de olhos castanhos a fintavam desesperados enquanto sangue escorria de suas costas.

-Você é a filha de naraku? – Perguntou fraca a garota.

-sim..e você kikyou! – Falou friamente assustando um pouco a garota á sua frente .

-Como sabe?

-Vi suas asas…As arrancaram de você quanto desmaiada. – Kikyou concordou com a cabeça e Kagome a convidou em silêncio para entrar.

-Eu..Ele..Vão.. – Kagome ergueu uma mão fazendo a porta se fechar, um cheiro de algo morto desaparecer assim como a ferida de kikyou se curar – Obrigada…Você é forte.. – Kagome se sentou na Berma da janela encarando mais uma vez aquele mundo – Você…Não pode se casar para o seu bem.

-Eu..Sei. – Falou a encarando fria.

-Que bom que sabe…Você tem que esperar pelo…

-Princesa? – Falou alguém cortando a frase de Kikyou que agora fintava a porta vendo um ser que de inicio não o conhecia, Kagome encarou Chin que encarava kikyou de uma forma meia familiar, kikyou arregala os olhos como se tivesse lembrado de algo.

-Você é o…

Continua…..

Resposta ás reviews:

Carolzinha Otaku : deixar gostinho de quero mais xD

^^ espero que goste do capitulo bjos


	11. Chapter 11

- Você é o…

-Kikyou? – Perguntou Chin um pouco assustado – como é que você…

-Sou só um espírito..Kagome curou minha ferida de morte e apagou meu cheiro – Explicou Kikyou se aproximando de Chin com cuidado, este ao mesmo passo recuava, Kagome só fintava os dois sem alguma expressão no rosto.

-Kikyou..Eu..

-Você o que?..Eu te conheci desde o primeiro momento…ou do quase primeiro momento..Sesshoumaru. – Kagome olhava agora para Chin com os olhos levemente arregalados, enquanto Chin fintava chocado kikyou que o olhava com um sorriso.

-Sesshoumaru? Nunca ouvi falar. – Disse frio como sempre, porem kagome farejou o ar com os olhos fechados, logo os abriu encarou Chin.

-Chin… - Este a encarou frio como sempre fora, e se surpreendeu com o movimento de Kagome, que fizera seu manto se desfazer em pequenas penas mostrando seus cabelos longos e prateados e seus olhos dourados intensos.

-Não errei.. – Suspirou kikyou logo para desaparecer em uma luz branca cheia de pureza no meio daquele inferno, ignorando esse facto Sesshoumaru encarava Kagome gélido porem ao olhar de kagome era puro arrependimento.

-Porque…Sesshoumaru? – Perguntou kagome fria

-Princesa…

Continua….


End file.
